My Champion
by Forestspirit of Thunderclan
Summary: The Force had finally had enough of the Jedi and Sith, so, taking on the form of a women, has walked in not the Oder when they wish to send back her Champion to that sand pile planet and not free his mother. How will the Jedi react to their first real taste of fear? And with Anakin being trained by the Force itself?


**I Don't Own Star Wars**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Intervening**

Watching for too long, and now, even after the Jedi found the boy, they were still spitting at trying to free his mother. They refused to train its Champion. The Force had had enough, these Order members have been in power for too long. If they wouldn't train the Champion, then it itself would. It would see that it would have to send itself in the form of a man or women. To say the least it would be as who the boy felt more comfortable near, which would be a women.

The light glow for a moment before taking on the shape of a tall thin women with long silvery blue hair and a dress that sparkled in low light. It was dark blue up top then lighter around the end, going down to her ankles and fit loosely around her legs. The sleeves went to her wrists having swirling patterns and symbols of power, hope, balance, and creatures. She smiled as she looked at her form, her skin was a blueish white and her eyes were a soft sil er color with flecks of amber in them.

"Perfect!" She said with a smile and turned back to the image of the boy as he sat waiting for the Orders decision. She took a deep breath and walked out of her realm and into the realm of the living. The boy looking up to see her walking over to him, as if wondering where she came from.

"Little one, have you been crying?" She asked in a soft tone, that of a mother worried for her child. She knew her Champion was crying, he would be sent back and his mother was still a slave. The Force hated this idea in the outer rim, the Jedi were made to protect the laws she gave them, instead they refused to hear her children's pleads. It pained her everyday to watch them die still held in slavery.

"Miss, is there anyway the Jedi will let me and my mother stay at least on Naboo?" He sniffled, she frowned a bit. So Padma was trying to get that at least on these stubborn headed mules. She sighed and sat down beside the boy, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"You must understand young one, these Jedi are not used to change. They are set in their ways, and may have become blinded to the truth. They see you are something to fear, when I wish to see you grow in knowledge and happiness. You are only human young one, you are not a tool to be used nor are you a lamb to be sacrificed. You are the first truth in this dying Galaxy, and I will see to it that you are trained right and your mother is there to see it." She promised the boy, Anakin looked at her with a small smile.

She smiled back and got up, "wait here for now, I will go talk with these Jedi and do what I can." She told him, and walked to the elevator. Her silver eyes almost turned Amber after she saw what went on in the boys mind. How dare these Jedi turn a blind eye, she never thought it was that bad, but from the boys memories, she felt turn hate to the idiots who dared think she was happy for them. They were turning into the Sith!

she waved her hand over the keys and the elevator started up. A unexpected guest was coming up, the elevator opened just as Yoda was about to give his decision. All eyes turned to her, she have a stock serious expression and burning silver eyes.

"Who are you?" Asked a man, "this room was locked." She smirked at him.

"I go by many names, the Mother, Come and Go Lady, Life and Death. But you all know me as the energy you use everyday." She would have laughed at the shock on these Jedi faces.

"Did you think that The Force didn't have a form? I chose this one with care, because I here to tell you Taht what you are about to do dose not sit right with me. My Champion has only ever wanted better for his family, he is selfless and brave, save your all butts twice. Yet here you stand to send him back." Her words like a hiss at the end, and the energy in the room felt heavy and hard to breath.

"Now see here, you claim to be Ther Force, yet you seem much like a Sith." Her eyes glared at the man, Mace Windu. She had never liked the man with the cold eyes, he was a harsh man so close to falling to darkness.

"You will be silent Mace Windu!" She yelled as the room shook with power, having almost all Jedi wanting to cower back in fear.

"I am as the world made me, as are you. You think yourself so mighty that you dare question the one who can just a easily take away your connection to me?" She asked, glaring at them all with cold silver eyes.

"Heed this Jedi," she said with venom, "should my Champion be returned to that forsaken spit of sand and his mother still in slavery, I shall show you no mercy. You all will be killed by the hand of darkness, all Jedi, the Young and the Old, will die at the hand of my Champion, trained under the dark wing after being neglected by you unfeeling and cruel animals." The room felt heavy again, as her eyes glow with power.

"Free the mother and send them to Naboo. Shoud, you wish to train the boy, then I shall watch and help when needed. Should you still be afraid to, or if he is too 'old' to train then leave him in peace." She looked each one of them in the eyes, sensing their fear and worry. She smirked, Jedi were not accustom to having feelings so strong like this. And they all had a right to fear her, to see her children go so low as to become arrogant and ignorant then to be cold and blood thirsty broke her heart. Things were to change and she would see to it they did.

"Heed my warnings well Jedi," she floated up, "the world is ready, are you?" Then she vanished in a flash of light. Leaving a very stunned Order behind and in the corner a blueish person snickered as he saw his old Padawan have to shake off the fear he felt. Obi-Wan Kenobi had still much to learn, but it was still only a matter of time. For now, he just tried not to laugh as the Council tried to pull themselves together again.

 **It is funny to have the Force get all angry like that, she or it dose have a sense of humor. But also it's darker side likes to play with the Jedi and Sith, what do you think?**


End file.
